


You Had Me At Hello

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Phone stalking, Phones, Voice Kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur打了給Merlin是個完完全全的意外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me At Hello

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of  
> [You Had Me At Hello](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3166727/chapters/6875855)  
> By [JustCatchMe24](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCatchMe24/pseuds/JustCatchMe24)
> 
> My best friend has a voice kink too, so this is so much enjoyable for me(us),  
> Thanks to JustCatchMe24 for such fun fic =D
> 
> 有些英文譯者有點迷惑，都＊著，如讀者有同樣疑惑請看End Notes。

Arthur可不是故意那麼做的。他拿起電話想打給他姊姊，就在走廊另一頭的房間，然後他不小心先按了個0。聽到那自動接駁鈴聲他咒罵一聲同時他已被直接轉到前枱*。

“卡梅洛酒店前枱，我能幫到您嗎？”接Arthur電話的聲音能令人一秒投降﹣年輕，優雅，足夠低－能把Arthur的背都軟掉。這麼一下就趕走了想把話筒拍回機座的念頭。

“呀，嗯，我想...嘛，客房服務！對，我要食物。”Arthur斷斷續續的吐出字來，覺得自已臉紅起來，就算對電話線那男人來說他是個隱形人。

“好的，那你會想要菲龍餐廰酒吧*。 我會把你轉過去。謝謝，祝您今天偷快！”

於是乎小小的咔啦一聲，然後有點輕快的音樂，再然後出現接通的聲音。Arthur趕忙收線。

＝ ＝ ＝ 

在Arthur當天晚點躺在酒店上等的床上睡不著時，他才記起這小事件。記起那男人軟沉*的聲線。那是哪裡留下的口音嗎？Arthur不能確定。

考慮到他這麼晚也還醒著，決定明天早上要一個叫早服務完全是合情合理，Arthur轉過身伸手迅速地撥著前枱號碼。

“卡梅洛酒店前枱，我能幫到您嗎？”那是跟之前一樣的聲音，也許比較沒那麼興奮，但現在都差不多午夜了。

“我明天想要個叫早服務，”Arthur宣布。他聽到幾下鍵盤咔嚓聲。

“好的先生。幾點？”

“早上7點應該可以了。”

“當然可以，先生。明早7點你會收到我們的電話。2213號房，正確？”

“是的”

“還有別的嗎，先生？”

“嗯....會是 _ **你**_ 打給我嗎？”Arthur衝口而出。然後覺得自已好糗有點想立刻掛線，但已太遲了，那人有了他房號，按個鍵就能找到他的名字。

話筒裡頭停頓片刻，好像他給了那員工一道難題，然後有點遲疑的回答，“是-的？”

“噢，”Arthur試著圓場。“我只是不太清楚你是輪哪班。我是說，我不想被嚇著，要是被個女人叫醒的話。”

連他自己也覺得這理由遜到爆，只是電話裡頭那人似乎沒有在意到要追根究底。

“我懂的*。呃，我的班是六點半至早上九點，所以先生，我會是打給你那人。” 

“很好。非常感謝。順便說說，你用不著叫我先生。”

“噢，嗯，抱歉...Pendragon先生？”

“只叫Arthur就好。而你的名字？”

“是Merlin，” 那聲音現在聽起來絕對是在不知所措。Arthur忍著不咧嘴。

“Merlin，記住了。謝謝你，Merlin。晚安。”

“晚安，先生。”

Arthur掛掉電話，帶著滿足的微笑倒回枕頭上。他是對的，那人輕快的語調裡的確是有那麼一點，應該是愛爾蘭口音。還有他的聲音濃重又軟滑就像糖漿一樣，那發音清明咬字之間又圓潤的帶過，而說起糖漿，Arthur現在也許該致電預訂明早的早餐。

這次Merlin接起電話時，聽起來有那麼點惱怒。

“是的，先生？”他招乎道，而不是平常的台詞。收到這麼人性化的句子Arthur感覺良好。 

“是Arthur，記得嗎，Merlin？我還想給明天早上預訂一份早餐。我想它七點半送上來。我相信現在餐廳已關門了，但你可以把我的預訂轉達給他們，對吧？”

“是的，”Merlin有點嘆息著的回答，然後再次嚮起輸入鍵盤的聲音。

等到Arthur說完他的點單(然後要Merlin給他重覆就為了聽那悅耳的聲調說出來)，已過了五分鐘。到最後他能感到Merlin語調中那麼丁點兒的不耐，所以他點到為止，“那麼就等到明天早上再說！” 這沒得到回覆字句而是某種被吞下的咒罵聲還有對方差不多算是用力的拍掛話筒。

＝ ＝ ＝ 

Merlin叫醒Arthur時心情好了點。他沒有任何禮節性問候，就只是：“這是你的起床電話，Pendragon先生。我希望你昨晚睡好。”以上，Arthur覺得酒店該在這問候裡下點功夫。

正常來說Arthur在早上都不很多話，所以他只是哼著應聲，然後伸懶腰。

“祝你今天順利，先生。”聽到這句他的懶腰卡住了，猜想Merlin這是要掛他線。

“是的，等等，等一下！先別掛，”Arthur指示著，打了個呵欠。“我還在清醒，再給我會兒。我的早餐在途上了？” 

“是的，先生。”Merlin回答。為什麼Arthur從沒留意到那尊稱聽起來這麼圓潤得令人顫抖？

“很好。太棒了。你做得非常好，Merlin，我絕對該給你的主管留個好話。”

那迎來像是感到驚訝似的停頓，然後Merlin反應過來說：“謝謝，先生，我非常感激。”

“所以像你這樣的年輕人怎麼會在前枱工作？”Arthur從床上坐起身一邊愉快地問著。

“最先是因為我叔叔生病了於是找我來替工。如是者在我與戲劇學院課堂之間已在這工作幾個月了。”

“呀，那你可還真體貼親切，Merlin。”

“呃，我猜是的。你需要別的什麼嗎？還是？”

“不，不，我想就這麼樣。你有別的電話要接？”

“不是...”

“噢那麼，說多點？聊一下。”

“跟你嗎，先生？” Merlin聽起來有點掐住了氣。 

“對。你知道，我正離開家園工幹。只有姊姊作伴。想想那有多寂寞。”

“我不知道，先生。我不確定那是否準許。”

“那麼好吧。不如你來跟我介紹一下一些本地景點，好讓我晚點有空休息時可以去遊覽一下？ _ **那些**_ 你絕對允許說吧。”

Merlin清清喉嚨，Arthur差點要嗚咽出聲。他開始喜歡上Merlin聲音裡的每一個韻調，那些調高的音節語尾怎麼透露出他的年齡，那些底沉的停頓當他興致說起俏皮話。有些音調就像愛撫一樣纏繞著Arthur，令Arthur想在這私密的酒店房裡聆聽他耳語著自已的名字，但他覺得這不太適合在公眾頻道裡表達。

“好的，那麼，這裡附近有三個城堡，兩個湖...”

＝ ＝ ＝ 

Arthur在這裡的工作只需一週。在這期間，他設法打給Merlin不下14次。到後期，Merlin的回答已變成：“這次是什麼？” 而那語氣裡都是無力與惱怒，但語調裡卻還是，Arthur能肯定那語調裡帶著寵溺。 

他還是不知道Merlin的樣子。他在腦中重覆著他們的們一個對話，知道Merlin笑起來的聲音(一個值得回憶的對話，當時Arthur用非常錯劣的中文下單)，知道當他晚上很累時的聲音，還有當他一大早上只有半個腦袋清醒時的聲音。當地旅遊景點簡介他已聽過三次，而酒店完善設施列表他聽過四次。如果Merlin知道Arthur為什麼指示他做以上事情，他從沒提起過。極有可能Merlin總是常常被戀上他嗓子的二十末歲商人騷擾。而這想法令Arthur惴惴不安。

在Arthur住酒店的最後一天，他決定在他開會之前偷望一下Merlin。他約好Morgana在大堂碰面，然後早五分鐘到達，找到了一個被假樹婆娑陰影掩蓋的位置坐下。 

在那位置他有前枱的清晰視界，他能看到現在正有兩個人在那裡。Merlin，他知道，將會是9點鐘離開那個，而另一個，那從沒接過任何Arthur的電話(也許Merlin是故意的，Arthur興奮地想)，會是日更的接班。其中一個纖瘦輕盈，帶著明顯的顴骨Arthur坐得這麼遠也看得到。另一個頭髮淺棕，正往電腦裡輸入些什麼同時咬著一個三明治。

到了8:45分，高點瘦點那個過去拍一下另一位的背，背包丟到背上然後把自己從櫃枱裡放出來*。伸出一隻白晳的手抓著自已頭上夜色卷毛亂抓一番，再把一團冷帽*套上去。把外套的拉鏈拉上他走向大門，從頭到腳都像個大學生，比Arthur年輕得太多，還完全沒在意到他存在當後者就這麼坐著盯著他離開。

“Arthur！”他聽到有聲音叫道，他畏縮了一下，閃躲的低下頭，祈求Merlin不會因為聽到熟悉的名字回頭。Morganga的高跟鞋在Arthur身後規律的響起，Arthur來不及從那毫不低調的凝視之中轉頭，Merlin已好奇地回頭一瞥。

Arthur覺得尷尬得恐怖，被他姊姊逐漸迫近的登場，還有緊接而來，他知道絕對會出現的-她的嘲弄，同時被他這星期某程度上電話追蹤的人發現。Merlin的腳步沒有停下，步速卻是放慢了點，目光掃過Arthur一身上等西裝還有領帶。Arthur雙頰發熱，感覺老餅*又荒誔。然後Merlin抬起手給了個完全不酷的揮手，Arthur放鬆下來，嘴角咧開，抬手回應著目送Merlin走出大門。 

Morgana這時走到他身邊，她望他一眼再望一眼Merlin，一臉我就知道的樣子。

“說真的，Arthur，我們在這裡才一個星期你已釣到人了？*” 她毫不驚訝的問道，因為喂，當你28歲還沒有穩定女友或男友，你還能幹什麼？且不說Merlin那個當地景點推介裡面，他才是方圓百里內最好看的風景。 

“閉嘴，Morgana。”Arthur回答。把自己站直然後跟他姊姊一起踏出Merlin經過的大門，連同一直在等待他們的車子一起消失。

＝ ＝ ＝ 

這是Arthur的最後一晚。在跟幾個同事吃完晚飯後，他跟Morgana就會離開。而除了他想聽聽Merlin的聲音最後一次外，他實在已無任何籍口。如果那該死的酒店電話有個免提鍵的話，Arthur會考慮要不要錄下他的聲音。這念頭連自己也覺得詭異，他嘆口氣，然後拿起電話按起鍵來。 

“我以為這個時候你已走了，”Arthur一楞，他是沒有聽錯。Merlin的聲音裡絕對有調皮的音律，Arthur咿哦了一下才把自己淡定回來，“是的，還有幾個小時。我只是...” 

“所以那就是你的樣子囉，*”Merlin續道。看來他心情非常好，聲音低沉又 _ **挑逗**_ ，不能有更好的形容了。如果那幾瞥沒錯的話，Arthur打賭現下他頰上絕對帶著酒渦。

“那是什麼意思？”Arthur遲疑反問。這幾天他是玩得很樂，雖然那都沒很認真，而他可不想被個尷尬的拒絕毀了那些。 

“泥(你)知道*，西裝馬甲什麼的。非常悍練，我必順說。”Merlin調笑著，Arthur試著不要嗆著空氣。 

“Merlin？”他努力的問道。

“唷(有)*，是我啦。還能是誰？”

“就，只是問問。你都不像你了。”

“我還是可以給你讀那千年剎的電話簿，如果你想的話，”Merlin回應，但Arthur能聽到那句子裡的微笑。

“我相信我從沒要你讀過那個，”他肯定的說。Merlin笑出聲，淳直又有點憨氣。

“就是除了那個沒有，”Merlin點出。Arthur實在不想回應，那等於承認他是對的。

“所以說，現在你打來是為什麼？”短暫尷尬的空白後Merlin後知後覺的問道。

“嗯...”

“也許我能幫上點忙。那些，可的確是我的工作，”Merlin跟他說。“卡梅洛酒店歡迎你，這是Merlin，我能幫到您嗎？”

“我要...Merlin，我﹣” 

“也許你的 _ **房間**_ 裡有些什麼需要照顧一下？”Merlin的聲音罪惡得要命，讓Arthur腦袋出現著下流的想像，Arthur咬著唇才能壓下伸吟。

“有什麼是我能幫你 _ **做**_ 的嗎？”Merlin續道，同時把聲音越壓越低。

“我該為你安排加入導賞團欣賞本地 _ **風景**_ 嘛？”

Merlin在句末加上去的喘息聲讓Arthur實在Hold不住。

“該死的，Merlin，最後一個問題我發誓這就結了，讓我約你出去？”

回答他的是有點兒喘的咯咯笑聲，然後是Merlin的聲音，溫暖又甜蜜，由電話線對面傅來。“我以為你永遠不會問。”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者的迷惑：
> 
> ＊Reception ﹣ 是前枱嗎？我也是叫Reception的說。
> 
> ＊Great Dragon Restaurant and Bar ﹣ 你懂的
> 
> ＊drawling ﹣ 該怎麼翻
> 
> ＊梅子說的是 I see. well, ﹣ 意譯之
> 
> ＊let himself out ﹣ 想想就那些櫃枱不是有及腰的門嘛？開合就像放狗一樣這景像好有愛(有嗎?)
> 
> ＊shoving a beanie over it ﹣ 那些帽子叫什麼啊？我都叫它們冷帽。fashion這東西我一條鐵也不懂啊。
> 
> ＊feeling old and ridiculous ﹣ 老餅是港話，歡迎其他提議
> 
> ＊only here a week and you’ve pulled already? ﹣ 其實不太懂，意譯
> 
> ＊So that’s what you look like, then ﹣ 那個then!!!不能少!!!但我不知該怎麼譯!!!!囉!!!!
> 
> ＊Ya know. ﹣ 怎能不譯
> 
> ＊Ya, it's me. Who else? ﹣ 同上
> 
> 哇靠*也太多....呃...歡迎高人指點。


End file.
